Family Christmas
by ADdude
Summary: A short Christmas story about a family during Christmas. Human AU Aushun and Lichtenstein and Kugelmugel as their kids. A lot of fluff.


**Family Christmas**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of it's elements**

* * *

><p>A fresh power of snow painted the yard white, as Lily and her younger brother Leopold played in the snow. It was Christmas Eve and pair found themselves bundled up for the snowy weather. It was cold outside and the night slowly fell on them.<p>

The eight year old silver haired boy patted the snow down with his hands. He'd been at it for some time and if it wasn't for his gloves his hand would have gone numb.

On the other side his sister of fourteen worked on the snow herself. She patted down the last sphere of snow.

"Okay, finish." She took a step back and smiled fondly.

She smiled at the four figures in the snow that she had made out of the fresh snow.

Her brother had suggested they have a contest and see which of them could make the best snow family. They would be based on their own family and besides being made of mostly the snow there was little to no guide lines.

"I'm finished." Lily spoke out loud.

They had their backs to one another but Leopold turned to hers.

"What do you think?"

After a moment Leopold spoke, "Very nice."

Lily's snowmen were the usual snow men made of three large balls of snow along with twig arms and carrot noses.

The tallest snow man had a scarf and a pair of glass one that she borrowed from her father. She stuck in a small curly twig she added to his head to make up her father odd curly hair. The carrot she got made up his nose. She used a few stones to form his stoic smile and used two pieces of coals for his eyes and a small piece of coal to make his mole.

The snow man next to that one was a bit shorter and Lily hd used stones to make her bright smile. She used the leaves off the carrots for her eyes. She placed a small plastic flower on the snow woman's hair.

The next one was one of herself, which she gave one of her old ribbons. She used two blue crystal that she used to decorate a project for this ones eyes. She gave this one a small smile know she was't so expressive with her emotions.

The smallest snow man stood for her little bother. She grabbed one of his old beret and she used some coal for his eyes. Lily was starting to realize he took a lot after their father even the small mole. While her father turned more stoic she herself just seemed to be shy and bit unexpressive.

"Do you like them?" Lily asked her brother.

"Yes, they are very nice. What do you think of mine?"

Lily turned around and looked at her brother's snow men and blinked in surprise for a second. They weren't so much snow men as sculptures that looked exactly like them. She knew her little brother was something of an art prodigy but didn't imagine his talents extend to snow.

"They are marvelous." Lily had to admit, he had even perfectly captured their faced and expressions in the snow. It almost looked like a snow version of them.

"Do you really think so?" He looked up at her his cheeks ablaze and his eyes sparkling.

She smiled and patted his head. "I really do."

Soon they went back into their homes and were greeted by their mother with two cups of hot chocolate with those tiny marshmallows.

As their mother Elizabeta unwrapped Leopold rather long scarf she asked, "Did you two have fun?"

"Lily told her, "Yes, Leopold made wonderful snow sculptures of us."

"Did he?" Their father Roderich entered the living room carrying a tray of cookies he just finished making.

Her was usually a tidy man but he seemed to be covered in baking powered and some sugar.

Elizabeta couldn't hep but chuckle seeing her husband in such a state.

This was to be a peaceful Christmas for the family. Feli and Ludwig were on a trip together while their other Uncle Gilbert was off with his friends.

Roderich was sure that it would just be a peaceful Christmas evening with his family.

Thirty minutes later he was staring at his children huddled together with a look of terror on their faces.

Roderich faced palmed.

"What's the matter?" Elizabeta questioned them.

"Perhaps telling them the story of Krampus wasn't the best idea." Roderich told them.

"Why not they should know stories of their parents cultures."

Being from Austria and Hungary and those countries shared a border and history they often shared some stories. One of those stories included the story of the Krampus. Krampus was a hideous monster that would beat bad children with sticks and carry them off in its basket.

Roderich still had chills whenever he remembered his father taking him and his brothers to see one parade in town back in Austria. Of course that was just a man in a costume but it was scary enough that it even made his brother Gilbert behave well into Christmas.

Looking at his kids he was sure they would be having nightmares. It was certain that his wife could tell stories so you see them play out in your mind.

Roderich fixed his collar and cleared his throat.

"Ah, maybe there is a less scary story to tell about christmas." Lily squeaked out.

Roderich mused to himself for a moment, "Let me tell you about my favorite Christmas present."

Roderich sat on one side of his children and his wife sat on the other.

"Let me guess." Lily spoke up, "Was it your piano? I know how much you love it."

"Yes, I do treasure my piano but it isn't my favorite Christmas present. I did get it from your mother though."

"What is it then?" Leopold was starting to get a bit impatient.

A wistful look entered Roderich's eyes, "Me and your mother had only been married for a few months. We were fresh out of college and we didn't have much money saved. We had each other and that seemed like it would be enough. W had planned to give each other simple gift but really your mother gave me a present I will always be thankful for."

"What was it?" Lily asked as she leaned in curious.

"You."

Lily blinked in confusion.

"Christmas Eve so many years ago your mother leaned in and told me she was pregnant with you. Months later you my precious Lily were born."

I had barely found out myself." Elizabeta told her. "I was about two months pregnant and I just barely found out. I was so scared and I just let it slip out. "A smile spread across her face. "When I told your father he was so happy."

"How could I not be?"

"That's the point, we really weren't ready but there you were all set to become a father."

"I was married to the woman I loved and she was carrying my child, how wouldn't I be happy?"

Lily was happy seeing how her parents smiled at the short story.

Roderich patted his son's head, "A few years later we had you too. That is why I love it most when it's just us for Christmas. It reminds me of how lucky I am to have all of you as my family."

The children smiled at their usually stoic father' smile.

"That's enough of the mushy stuff." Elizabeta told them. "You know the rules, one present Christmas Eve and the rest for tomorrow."

Roderich urged on his children. "Yes, go on now each if you pick one gift."

Leopold was the first off the sofa and his long pig tail bounced behind him as he raced to the three. He started to shake them to try and guess which would be the best gift to open. Lily followed behind him and picked her own.

Elizabeta snuggled up to her husband watching as their children looked through the gifts.

"I really am happy." Roderich whispered. "I do love my family."

"And we love you." Elizabeta whispered back. "Speaking of which… how would you feel if we had another child?"

"Ah, Elizabeta … are you-"Roderich's eyes went wide as he turned to his wife.

She let out a snort, "No, I'm not but I do love seeing that looks of surprise on your face."

He huffed and rolled his eyes, "Well, I'm not sure if I want to give you the present I got for you."

"Oh, don't be like that I got you a great present."

"Really? What is it?"

"No, you have to wait until tomorrow to open it."She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't worry I have something for you to unwrap after the children go to bed."

Roderich fixed his glasses as his cheeks started to turn pink.

Elizabeta laughed gently loving that she could still make her frumpy husband blush so easily.

He leaned in and kissed, "Merry Christmas, my dear."

"And to many more."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: I wanted to write an aushun story for christmas but I started late and you get busy around Christmas. So sorry for the delay. Anyway, happy holidays and let me know what you guys think. I am thinking of writing more drabble stories for the family and tell me what you guys think of that.<strong>


End file.
